Hunter x Battle x Arena
by ginryuumaru
Summary: it's fighting time for the hunters and the others! Round 1: Kurapika vs Kuroro


A/N: battle fic antar chara hxh! Full battle fanfic! Enjoy ya! Hxh punya Togashi Yosihiro, bukan punya author!

Ginryuu: ketemu lagi dengan saya dalam acara (fic) 'Hunter x Battle x Arena' Pertarungan pertama! Kurapika vs Kuroro!

Kurapika n Kuroro: (muncul saling berhadapan jarak 5 meter)

Kurapika: disini boleh membunuh kan? (Tenang, tapi mata sudah menyala merah)

Ginryuu: yup! Beda dari di Interview ancur abizz, siapapun boleh membunuh dan dibunuh!

Kuroro: kalau begitu, matilah kau. (Lempar kartu Yu-Gi-Oh lurus ke kepala author)

Ginryuu: (JLEB!) (Ketusuk kartu Yu-Gi-Oh! Di jidat dan langsung jatuh berlumuran darah) btw, battle scene-nya bukan dalam bentuk script... (Mampus)

Kurapika: (langsung menerjang Kuroro dengan rantainya)

DUASH!

Dowsing chain menghantam Bandit Secret, menandakan sinyal pertarungan telah dimulai.

"Panggung author sialan ini, akan menjadi kuburanmu." Kata Kurapika yang masih menekankan kekuatan nen enhancher dalam dowsing chainnya yang dengan sukses mendorong Kuroro kebelakang beberapa meter.

"..." Kuroro tak mengatakan apapun, hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman kecil saja. Kali ini ia akan menyaksikannya sendiri, kekuatan si pengguna rantai yang menjadi ancaman bagi laba-laba.

Dengan gerakan cepat Kurapika menerjang Kuroro dari depan dan meninju Kuroro yang tepat didepannya. Tapi Kuroro menghilang dari hadapannya dan sebagai gantinya Kuroro muncul dibelakangnya dan menusuk Kurapika dengan benz knife (maaf author lupa namanya). Pisau beracun itu nyaris menembus punggung Kurapika, tapi dengan insting Kurapika menarik tanto-nya yang dibentuk dari nen conjurernya dan menempis serangan itu dengan tanto ditangan kanannya, Kurapika melakukan gerakan memutar disertai dengan gerakan menusuk ke belakang dengan tanto yang di tangan kiri yang dengan kecepatan kilat akan membolongi lengan kiri Kuroro. Dengan sigap Kuroro menarik pisaunya dan melompat kebelakang untuk menghindari serangan itu. Tapi satu hal yang tak diperkirakan Kuroro, Kurapika melempar pedangnya tepat saat ia meloncat kebelakang, sehingga Kuroro tak dapat menghindari serangan itu pada saat Kuroro belum mendarat ke tanah. Tapi jika tak bisa dihindari bukan berarti tak dapat ditangkis. Kuroro menangkap tanto yang hampir mengenainya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Lumayan untuk orang seumurannya." Pikir Kuroro yang tak menyangka bahwa Kurapika akan langsung melempar tantonya ketika ia meloncat kebelakang, kalau petarung biasa serangannya akan langsung meleset. Tapi ada lagi hal lain yang lebih tidak disangka Kuroro. Kurapika masih ngotot untuk melukainya dengan dengan serangan barusan. Kurapika 'menusuk' ujung belakang tantonya (bagian yang tempat tali penghubung tantonya seharusnya ada, tapi kali ini tidak ada) yang di tangkap Kuroro (ujung mata pisaunya saat ini masih menghadap kepala Kuroro) dengan kekuatan yang luar biasa karena ujung tanto yang dipegangnya dialiri nen enhancher yang fokus di bagian ujungnya, dengan kata lain, menggunakan 'shu' dan 'ryu' secara bersamaan, sulit, tapi bisa (bagi yang tidak tau apa itu shu dan ryu, silakan membuka nen hunterpedia di bagian advenced techniques). Karena ditusuk dari belakang, tanto Kurapika yang berada di tangan Kuroro lepas dan menerjang tepat ke kepalanya. Kuroro mengelakkan kepalanya ke samping dan berhasil meloloskan diri dari tusukan mematikan itu. Tapi sialnya ada dinding di belakang Kuroro.

JRASH! Tanto Kurapika yang berhasil dihindari Kuroro menembus dinding batu itu dan menancap disitu.

BRAKH! Kuroro menabrak dinding batu di belakangnya. Tepat disamping kiri kepalanya, tanto Kurapika masih menancap di dinding.

"JRASH! Disamping kanan Kuroro menancap tanto yang satunya lagi, barusan Kurapika melempar tanto yang masih dipegangnya. Kiri kanan Kuroro terdapat tanto yang menghalanginya untuk pergi dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini, dan entah sejak kapan, chain jail melilit tubuhnya bersama dengan kedua tanto di kiri kanannya yang menancap kuat pada dinding batu itu. Kuroro jadi tak bisa menggunakan nen-nya dan tak bisa bergerak dari sana. Menurut dugaan Kuroro, chain jail disembunyikan dengan 'in' dan Kurapika melempar chain jail yang tersembunyi dengan 'in' bersamaan saat ia melempar tantonya yang pertama agar Kuroro terfokus pada tantonya dan bukan pada rantainya. Tanpa kata-kata Kurapika melayangkan Judgement Chain menuju jantung Kuroro untuk menghabisinya dengan syarat yang takkan bisa dipenuhinya.

"Masa semudah ini, tidak mungkin! Pasti dia masih menyembunyikan rencana kekuatan dan rencana tertentu yang lebih berbahaya..." Pikir Kurapika agak ragu sambil terus menatap Kuroro yang sepertinya tak melakukan pergerakan apapun.

"Hebat, tapi sayang, pada saat ini, dia masih jauh dari potensi penuhnya." Pikir Kuroro yang dengan mudah menangkap judgement chain itu dengan tangannya (tangannya terikat chain jail, tapi kalau cuma untuk menangkap chain jail masih bisa) sebelum sampai jantungnya. Tangan Kuroro terasa sakit ketika ia menyadari ujung judgement chain yang ditangkapnya bergerak dengan nen manipulator untuk menusuk tangan Kuroro.

JLEB! Tangan Kuroro ditusuk judgement chain yang tajam menyebabkan darah segar mengalir dari tangannya dan menetes ke tanah. Tanpa mempedulikannya Kuroro menarik judgement chain yang menyebabkan Kurapika juga tertarik mendekat padanya.

"Mulai dari sini, akan kubuat kau takkan berani menantang laba-laba lagi..." Kata Kuroro secara sengaja karena ia tau jika ia mengatakannya, maka Kurapika akan mempersiapkan seluruh keberaniannya saat itu juga, dan Kuroro ingin melihat seberapa jauh mental dan fisik Kurapika bisa bertahan.

.

.

.

Ginryuu: (bangkit dengan kepala berlumuran darah) sampai sini dulu... REVIEW YA!


End file.
